


THE DARK KNIGHT COMES

by VivArney



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	THE DARK KNIGHT COMES

HE COMES OUT OF DARKNESS  
THIS HERO CUNNING AND BRAVE  
USING ALL HIS TALENTS  
GOTHAM CITY TO SAVE

FIENDS ABOUND IN GOTHAM TOWN  
INNOCENCE UNDER SIEGE  
JOKER LAUNCHES HIS DASTARDLY PLOTS  
IN HOPES OF THE CITY TO SEIZE

HE CAN'T ALLOW THIS VILLAIN  
HIS HOME TOWN TO STEAL  
THIS KNIGHT CARES TOO MUCH  
THOUGH THE DANGERS ARE ALL TOO REAL

JOKER CLIMBS A TOWER  
AS A WINGED SHAPE CROSSES THE MOON  
HE THINKS HE'S GOT OUR KNIGHT LICKED  
BUT HE'S CELEBRATING ALL TOO SOON

A CRUMPLED BODY IS ALL THAT REMAINS  
AFTER THE GREAT BATTLE HAS ENDED  
AS A SHADOWY FIGURE WALKS ALONE  
THROUGH THE CITY HE DEFENDED.


End file.
